Turnamen Shinobi
by kuNoiChIsUnA
Summary: Chapter 4 Update! More Action... more romance! Shikatema memutuskan untuk berjuang bersama! nah loh....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Semua haknya pak masashi.... plizzz.... pak mas! biarkan shikamaru tumbuh dan berkembang bersama Temari! hiks!

cerita ini terinspirasi dari Turnamen Triwizardnya Harry Potter!!!

Have Fun

* * *

CHAPTER I

TURNAMEN SHINOBI

"Eh?? Turnamen Shinobi?? Baru dengar!!" Shikamaru menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Wajar kalau kau belum pernah dengar! Turnamen ini sudah 50 tahun tidak dilaksanakan. Dan sekarang adalah yang pertama kalinya semenjak insiden itu!"

"Tidak dilaksanakan lagi karena sebuah insiden... ini pasti akan menjadi turnamen yang sangat tidak berbahaya kan?" Singgung Shikamaru, sepertinya dia punya firasat buruk dengan percakapan ini.

"Yah,, aku tidak bilang ini akan menyenangkan. Tapi hadiah yang didapat akan sangat berguna untuk desa. Malah akan sangat amat membantu perkembangan Konoha.." Tsunade menambahkan tekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Hadiah?"

"Ya... desa yang berhasil memenangkan turnamen ini, akan diakui dunia sebagai desa terkuat. Kau tau apa artinya itu kan?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan menjawab dengan malas "Desa itu akan kebanjiran misi dan segera akan menjadi desa yang kaya!"

"Benar!" Seru Tsunade. Shikamaru bersumpah dia sempat melihat kilatan uang di matanya tadi.

"Lalu? Untuk apa anda memanggilku nyonya Hokage,, apakah anda mau aku merekomendasikan seseorang? " Shikamaru lalu sibuk berpikir. "Ngg... bagaimana kalau..."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu rekomendasimu!" Potong Tsunade, yang dibalas Shikamaru dengan mengangkat alisnya. "Aku memerlukanmu untuk menjadi peserta Turnamen!"

Hening sejenak......

"APA????" Shikamaru kaget setengah mati. "Tapi,,, aku,,, banyak,,, " Saking kagetnya, dia sampai sulit bicara.

"Tidak usah terlalu senang begitu! Aku tahu kau memang orang yang tepat!"

Shikamaru merasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Sekarang dia percaya apa yang digosipkan orang-orang di luar sana, bahwa Hokage kelima sudah gila!

"Tu.. tunggu dulu! Tolong jangan bercanda nyonya! Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa AKU..." Shikamaru sengaja menambah tekanan suaranya " yang akan mengikuti Turnamen merepotkan itu?"

Shikamaru menahan nafas...

Dan hanya ditanggapi Tsunade dengan anggukan kecil.

Maka habis sudah kesabaran Shikamaru. Dengan nafas tidak teratur dia mulai menghamburkan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini "Anda pasti bercanda! Turnamen ini... tidak bisa dibilang mudahkan? Dan dari ribuan shinobi konoha yang berbakat, anda memilih saya? Dari sekian banyak Jounin hebat, anda memilih saya yang masih Chunin? Anda pasti menganggap remeh Turnamen ini! Anda..." Shikamaru akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat beberapa urat berkedut di dahi sang Hokage.

"Jadi.... Kau mau menolaknya?" Tsunade menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan mengancam. "Kau menolak melayani desa? Kau yang mengaku sebagai Shinobi Konoha? Yang mempunyai tekad api?"

Jantung Shikamaru seperti berdetak keras. Sekarang dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau yang akan mengikuti Turnamen ini. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata Tidak. Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi latihan dan bersiap-siap. Satu minggu lagi kau akan berangkat ke hutan kematian, tempat Turnamen ini dilaksanakan."

Shikamaru tahu ini berarti kartu mati. Tidak ada jalan untuk menghindar. Maka dengan sisa-sisa harapannya, dia berkata "Baiklah,, lalu, kalau boleh tahu,, siapa saja yang akan pergi denganku?"

"Tidak ada yang pergi denganmu! Setiap desa hanya boleh mengutus satu peserta. Itu artinya kau pergi sendiri!"

Seiring dengan mukanya yang semakin memucat, Shikamaru berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat-sangat merepotkan!

* * *

Shikamaru pergi setelah diberi penjelasan tentang apa saja yang harus ia persiapkan untuk Turnamen itu. Dengan langkah malas dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Pintu baru saja tertutup ketika Shizune mulai bicara..

"Apa kau yakin akan mengutus dia sebagai wakil Konoha, nyoya? Sepertinya dia tidak punya semangat hidup!"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, Shizune. Kau tahu akan seperti apa Turnamen ini kan?" Tsunade menatap Shizune yang mengangguk. "Turnamen ini tidak hanya berbahaya, tapi juga menyesatkan. Kita perlu seseorang yang bertarung dengan menggunakan intelijen tinggi, yang bisa menganalisis keadaan dengan baik, dan juga mampu menggabungkan kekuatan otak dan otot. Turnamen-turnamen sebelumnya, justru orang-orang yang seperti itulah yang menang. Tidak punya jurus yang hebat, tapi mampu bertarung dengan siasat. Peserta-peserta yang gugur kebanyakan adalah yang tidak memperhitungkan setiap langkahnya, padahal kekuatan mereka sudah sangat tersohor!"

"Tapi,, bukankah banyak Shinobi kita yang juga memenuhi syarat yang anda sebutkan tadi?"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi entah mengapa, Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling tepat! Yah,, setelah Kakashi sih, tapi saat ini Kakashi sedang menjalani misi yang sangat penting, dan dia tidak akan kembali dalam satu bulan ini!"

"Ngg... satu lagi nyonya Tsunade" Saat mengatakan ini, bibir Shizune bergetar. "Tadi anda berkata bahwa ada insiden yang menyebabkan Turnamen ini tidak lagi dilaksanakan dalam jangka waktu 50 tahun... memangnya, insiden seperti apa itu?"

Tsunade menatap Shizune beberapa saat. Sebelum menghela nafas dan berkata:

"50 tahun yang lalu, Turnamen ini telah menewaskan semua pesertanya!"

* * *

Ganbatte!!!

Dattebayo!!!

gomen banget!!! gw kurang ngerti tentang akhiran -sama, -chan, -san, -kun, atau apalah...

kasih tau dunk!!! itung2 nambah pahala! ngajarin orang dobe!! hehe!!

Para pembaca yang budiman,, barang siapa yang mereview setelah membaca story merepotkan ini,,, maka niscaya anda akan mendapat pahala!!! Aminnn.....


	2. Satu Peserta Lagi

CHAPTER II

SATU PESERTA LAGI

Satu minggu setelah pembicaraan merepotkan itu, Shikamaru menemukan dirinya sedang berada di gedung utama pelaksanaan Turnamen. Menurut penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Hokage kelima, sebelum Turnamen dimulai, semua peserta harus berkumpul terlebih dahulu di gedung utama untuk diberikan penjelasan. Maka disinilah dia, duduk malas diantara para peserta lainnya.

Sebenarnya, tempat ini tidak bisa disebut gedung. Pikir Shikamaru. Mungkin akan lebih tepat bila disebut rumah. Atau gudang. Karena selain ukurannya yang kecil, tempat ini hanya mempunyai satu ruangan. Yah... mungkin sama besarnya dengan ruangan kelas Shikamaru saat masih di akademi dulu. Ditengah-tengah ruangan berjejer kursi dan meja, yang mengingatkan shikamaru pada seleksi tertulis ujian Chunin dulu. Namun bedanya, disetiap meja, terdapat papan kecil dengan lambang berbagai macam desa. Seperti meja yang ditempati Shikamaru, ada papan kecil dengan lambang Konoha diatasnya.

Hanya ada 10 meja yang tersedia. Itu berarti ada 10 peserta dari 10 desa yang mengikuti Turnamen ini. Shikamaru memperhatikan, hanya ada satu kursi yang belum terisi. Dia tidak tahu siapa dan dari desa mana, tapi yang jelas, orang ini pasti merepotkan. Karena berkat keterlambatannya, Turnamen ini terpaksa harus diundur lebih lama. Cih... padahal Shikamaru berharap Turnamen merepotkan ini bisa cepat selesai.

Pintu terbuka, lalu kira-kira selusin Shinobi berseragam ( yang diketahui Shikamaru sebagai seragam panitia) masuk kedalam ruangan dan berjejer didepan peserta. Salah seorang dari mereka maju satu langkah, semua hening.

"Saya mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" Semua orang menatapnya. "Sebagai ketua pelaksana, saya memberitahukan kepada anda bahwa Turnamen ini belum bisa dimulai sebelum semua peserta hadir"

Beberapa orang mulai ribut. Tapi si ketua pelaksana tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berbicara "saya harap anda semua untuk bersabar...."

"Bersabar??" potong seorang peserta. "yang benar saja... Butuh waktu empat hari perjalanan dari Iwagakure ke sini. Dan sekarang kami masih harus disuruh menunggu?"

"Benar!" Orang disebelahnya ikut menimbali, kali ini sambil berdiri. "Lagipula, yang belum datang hanya utusan dari Sunagakure kan? Bagaimana kalau dia memang tidak datang?

_Ternyata tinggal utusan Sunagakure yang belum datang... tidak heran sih,,, Suna memang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang merepotkan. Pikir Shikamaru_

"Apa maksud anda?" Si ketua pelaksana balik bertanya.

"Yah... kalian semua pasti tahu bagaimana keadaan Suna sekarang kan? Mereka sedang Krisis. Kazekage mereka baru saja kehilangan kekuatannya! Dan apa yang bisa diharapkan dari desa yang pemimpinnya sendiri tidak bisa melindungi diri? Mungkin Suna bukannya belum datang, tapi memang tidak bisa datang!"

Kata-kata tadi disambut anggukan setuju dari beberapa peserta lain. Para panitia pun mulai saling berbisik-bisik. Ada sedikit keraguan di wajah ketua pelaksana, namun dengan tenang dia berkata "Suna akan ikut Turnamen ini. Kazakage sudah mengirim kembali formulir pendaftarannya. Mereka sudah mengutus seorang wakilnya!"

"Tapi dimana dia sekarang?" Lagi-lagi shinobi Iwagakure itu yang bicara. "Aku menuntut ketegasan dari pihak panitia! Aku ingin peserta Suna ini Didiskualifikasi!"

Semua peserta berseru setuju. Minus Shikamaru tentunya, yang hanya menanggapi situasi ini dengan kuapan.

_Merepotkan.... _Pikirnya. _Paling-paling mereka hanya mau menghilangkan satu saingan..._

Si ketua pelaksana bimbang sesaat. Perkataan peserta ini ada benarnya. Mereka tidak tahu akan berapa lama lagi menunggu. Sedangkan saat ini, mereka sudah melenceng jauh sekali dari jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu. Dengan hembusan nafas berat, sang ketua maju dan berkata:

" Baiklah... Saya putuskan bahwa Sunagakure di...."

BRAK!!!

Pintu terbuka lebar. Seseorang berdiri didepannya. Sebagian cahaya dari luar ruangan yang tidak bisa masuk karena terhalang tubuhnya, membentuk sebuah siluet yang indah.

Orang itu masuk, berjalan dengan nafas tersengal menuju ke arah Panitia. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam orang-orang disana. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Shikamaru sedang menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Ada hal yang harus aku urus dulu!" Itulah kata-kata pertamanya setelah sampai didepan ruangan. Dia menjulurkan tangan ke arah ketua pelaksana, yang menyambutnya dengan senyum gembira.

"Sudah lama kami menunggu anda... Sabaku no Temari dari Sunagakure!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Suka ga suka ma ceritanya... review ya!!!!!

Plizzzz.......


	3. Turnamen Dimulai!

CHAPTER III

TURNAMEN DIMULAI!!!

Sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh Shikamaru dia akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu disini. Dia benar-benar tidak menduga Suna akan mengirimkan wanita merepotkan sebagai wakilnya. Untuk turnamen sebesar dan seberbahaya ini, sangat tidak bijaksana mengutus seorang perempuan. Bukannya Shikamaru meremehkan perempuan, tapi... Lihat saja, dia satu-satunya peserta wanita. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Gaara dan Kankurou membiarkan kakaknya sendiri, yang –walaupun Shikamaru tahu kalau dia sangat mengerikan- adalah seorang wanita.

Setelah menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya, Temari langsung menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Kursi Sunagakure berada di dua deret paling kanan, hanya terpisah dua kursi dari Shikamaru.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kursi Suna, Tanpa sengaja dia bertatapan dengan Shikamaru. Temari terlihat kaget, walaupun detik berikutnya dia sudah bisa menguasai diri dan terus berjalan ke kursinya.

"Baiklah!" Suara si ketua panitia menarik perhatian semua orang. "Sekarang semua peserta sudah hadir. Sudah saatnya untuk menjelaskan aturan permainannya."

"Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu"

_Seharusnya sudah dari tadi kan..._ pikir Shikamaru

"Nama saya Yukichi Kano, saya adalah ketua panitia Turnamen Shinobi ini. Orang-orang dibelakangku ini adalah mereka yang ikut membantu dalam mensukseskan turnamen ini." Yukichi menunjuk orang-orang yang berjejer dibelakangnya.

"Kami, para panitia, adalah orang-orang yang independen. Tidak berasal, memihak, dan mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan desa peserta. Kami terpilih berdasarkan seleksi yang diawasi oleh kesepuluh desa. Karenanya, kami tidak akan segan-segan dengan kalian!"

Aura ketegangan mulai terasa sekarang. Beberapa sudah duduk dengan gelisah, dan beberapa lagi jadi lebih bergairah. Hanya Shikamaru yang sedang berjuang keras menahan kantuk.

"Saya akan mulai menjelaskan peraturannya!" Yukichi memperkeras suaranya sekarang. "Peraturannya adalah... peserta pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan ikat kepala berlambangkan dunia, maka dialah pemenangnya!"

Kalimat terakhir Yukichi tadi menimbulkan banyak tatapan heran. Yukichi tersenyum melihat ini, lalu dia memberikan isyarat kepada salah satu panitia dibelakangnya dan berkata "Bawa masuk!"

Panitia itu mengangguk, lalu keluar. Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Isi kotaknya sendiri terhalang oleh badan si panitia. Kotak itu kemudian diletakkan di atas meja tepat didepan Yukichi berdiri.

Sekarang, barulah terlihat benda apa yang mengisi kotak itu.

Begitu melihatnya, banyak peserta yang menggumamkan kekaguman. Beberapa orang malah berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai melupakan rasa kantuknya.

Benda itu... benar-benar indah. Sebuah ikat kepala yang luar biasa. Ukurannya sama dengan ikat kepala biasa. Namun lempengannya terbuat dari emas. Lambang dunia ditengahnya tersusun dari jamrud, intan, berlian dan permata. Kain pengikatnya terbuat dari sutera. Ikat kepala ini akan membuat bangga shinobi manapun yang memakainya.

_Benar-benar simbol kejayaan. _Batin Shikamaru. _Memang pantas diperebutkan..._

Shikamaru melirik Temari. Dia juga sedang menatap ikat kepala itu. Tapi... ada yang aneh dengan ekspresinya. Temari menatap benda itu dengan ekspresi rindu. Seperti sudah lama ia menantikan benda itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar. Namun tangannya menggenggam erat. Begitu eratnya sampai Shikamaru melihat ototnya keluar.

"Ehm..."

Suara batuk Yukichi menyadarkan semua orang. Suasana menjadi tenang kembali.

"Benda inilah... yang akan kalian perebutkan. Ikat kepala inilah... yang akan kalian perjuangkan mati-matian. Sebuah harga yang sangat mahal. Karena shinobi yang berhasil mendapatkan ini, akan mengantarkan desanya ketempat yang paling tinggi. Tempat dimana dunia akan mengakui kekuatannya, kehebatannya, dan keberadaanya."

Semua hening

"Tentu saja, untuk mencapai semua itu, ada tahap yang harus kalian lewati. Untuk itulah kalian semua berkumpul disini kan?"

Yukichi diam sesaat. Menunggu apakah ada yang ingin bicara. Tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah kesunyian. Maka dia melanjutkan "Ikat kepala ini, akan diletakkan di tengah-tengah hutan kematian. Menunggu seseorang mengambil dan mengikatnya dikepala." Dia memandang semua peserta. "Tapi, untuk menuju ke sana, kami telah menyiapkan beberapa rintangan!"

Mendengar ini, seorang peserta menelan ludahnya.

"Rintangan pertama, adalah maze. Semua pintu masuk hutan kematian sampai ke gerbang rintangan kedua telah di buat menjadi labirin. Ada 10 lapis dinding labirin yang terpasang. Masing-masing lapisan dinding terdapat 10 pintu. Dan dari kesepuluh pintu itu hanya ada satu yang bisa membawa kalian ke lapis berikutnya!"

"Tapi kalian tenang saja, kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos dengan mudah!" Saat mengatakan ini, Yukichi tersenyum kecil. " Kami telah memasang perangkap, hewan dan tumbuhan berbahaya, serta beberapa ninja berpengalaman disana."

_Labirin, perangkap, mahluk berbahaya dan ninja... semuanya merepotkan..._ Shikamaru berkata dalam hati.

"Setelah kalian berhasil melewati labirin ini. Maka kalian harus menghadapi rintangan selanjutnya, yaitu Empat Gerbang Keadilan!"

Banyak alis terangkat mendengar ini. Lagi-lagi Yukichi menanggapinya dengan senyum. "Empat Gerbang Keadilan disini adalah, empat gerbang yang mewakili empat elemen. Yaitu gerbang tanah, gerbang air, gerbang api dan gerbang angin. Masing-masing gerbang mempunyai rintangan yang berbeda. Di rintangan kedua ini, logika kalian lebih dibutuhkan!"

"Bila kalian berhasil melewati keempat gerbang ini, maka kalian akan semakin dekat dengan kemenangan. Satu langkah lagi, kalian akan mendapatkan hadiahnya!"

"Ada satu gerbang lagi setelah kalian berhasil menaklukkan semua rintangan tadi. Gerbang ini disebut Gerbang Kemenangan. Disitulah Ikat kepala ini berada. Peserta pertama yang berhasil mencapainya dan memakainya, maka dialah pemenangnya!"

Yukichi tahu kata-katanya barusan telah membakar semangat semua peserta. Disana-sini terlihat senyum kegairahan.

"Baiklah! Tidak usah membuang-buang waktu lagi! Ayo berangkat ke hutan Kematian!"

Yukichi keluar. Diikuti oleh peserta dan panitia lainnya. Temari sengaja berjalan agak lambat, menunggu Shikamaru menghampiri dirinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Konoha akan mengutus orang sepertimu! Apakah mereka sudah kehabisan shinobi hebat?" Temari memulai pembicaraan ketika Shikamaru sudah berada disampingnya.

Shikamaru agak sedikit tersinggung. Tapi dia menanggapinya dengan malas. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga perasaan orang sedikit saja?"

"Hei! Apa kau mau mulai menangis lagi? Baiklah! Aku minta maaf kalau begitu!" Senyum jahil terbingkai diwajah Temari sekarang. Shikamaru heran sekali ada orang seperti ini.

"Kau masih belum melupakan kejadian itu ya? Itu kan sudah lama sekali... merepotkan..."

"Yah... itu karena aku tak pernah habis pikir... ada seorang shinobi yang menangis karena rekannya terluka. Bukankah aturan dasar shinobi dalam menjalankan misi, tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan! Shinobi Konoha memang lemah! Dan sekarang mereka malah mengutusmu kesini!"

"Hei... hei... daripada itu... bukankah lebih aneh melihatmu berada disini? Maksudku... kau satu-satunya peserta wanita. Apakah Suna..."

"Omong kosong tentang pria dan wanita lagi!" Potong Temari. Raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Apa kalian para laki-laki selalu merasa lebih hebat dari perempuan? Aku akan membuktikannya disini! Aku akan membuktikan kalau kami..."

Temari terus marah-marah selama perjalanan. Shikamaru heran sekali melihat perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba._ Kenapa dia jadi begitu marah? Perempuan memang merepotkan! Sebentar baik, sebentar lagi marah-marah. _Shikamaru mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak melibatkan diri dengan mahluk bernama perempuan lagi.

Yukichi berhenti didepan sebuah gapura. Diatas gapura itu tertulis "HUTAN KEMATIAN". Dia berbalik untuk menghadapi semua peserta, yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bergairah.

"Disinilah semuanya akan dimulai. Saya beritahu sekali lagi peraturannya. Semua peserta harus melewati rintangan yang telah disiapkan. Masing-masing peserta bebas menggunakan cara apapun untuk melewatinya!"

Yukichi memandang para peserta sekali lagi. "Sebelum mulai, izinkan saya mengucapkan ini. Saya... sangat bangga bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua disini. Kalian orang-orang terpilih yang akan berjuang mati-matian demi desanya. Kalian adalah pejuang sejati! Seperti apapun hasilnya nanti, bagiku, dan dunia, kalian adalah pahlawan!"

Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru merasakan gelora kebanggaan pada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Bukan hanya dia, seluruh peserta juga merasakannya. Shikamaru menatap Temari, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Dengan ini... TURNAMEN DIMULAI!!!"

Kesepuluh Peserta langsung menghilang kedalam hutan. Menuju kejalan yang berbeda-beda. Dan takdir yang berbeda pula.

* * *

Gomen kalo penjelasannya agak ribet!!!

Makasih banget buat yang udah review!! Author jadi lebih ngerti bahasa jepang! Hehe..

chapter 2 kependekan ya? sori deh, karna niat awalnya chapter1 dan 2 tuh nyambung, tapi mending dipisah aja deh!

O iya! Author boleh minta bantuan gak?

Author pusing mikirin nama dan jurus kedelapan peserta lain...

Kira-kira kalian ada ide ga tentang nama, jurus dan desa asal mereka???

Kalo ada, bisa berguna banget buat chapter berikutnya loh!!

Thx!


	4. Rekan

Gomen!!

Lama ya????

Author kena penyakit "kau-tidak-akan-bisa-menulis-kalau-nilai-semester-belum-keluar" nih!!

Author juga mau ngucapin makasiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget buat yang udah review dan ngasih inspirasi buat nerusin fic ini. Aku persembahkan OC yang kubuat ini untuk kalian! (Ga penting yah! Hehe, gomen deh!)

Enjoy!!

* * *

CHAPTER IV

REKAN

Shikamaru melesat memasuki hutan dengan melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Dia menajamkan mata, hidung dan telinganya untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Mulai sekarang dia harus ekstra hati-hati. Baru masuk hutan sekitar setengah kilometer saja dia sudah menemukan beberapa jebakan berbahaya.

_Sial... _pikir Shikamaru. _Ini lebih berbahaya dari misi pengejaran Sasuke dulu. Ternyata mereka memang tidak main-main. Jebakan yang terpasang benar-benar berbahaya. Lengah sedikit saja aku pasti sudah mati. _

Shikamaru berhenti disebuah pohon untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda peserta lain. Dan sampai sejauh ini sama sekali tidak terlihat batas lapisan labirin yang pertama.

_Sebenarnya seberapa luas hutan ini? _Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Ada 10 lapisan dan 5 gerbang... tapi sampai sekarang aku belum juga menemukan lapisan yang pertama. Atau jangan-jangan... aku tersesat? Sial... padahal baru lapisan pertama..._

DUAR!!!

Terdengar ledakan dari tempat yang cukup jauh. Shikamaru terlonjak mendengarnya. _Apa itu?? Apakah salah satu jebakan merepotkan itu berhasil mengenai peserta lain? _

Perasaan Shikamaru jadi tidak enak. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesekali dia memberi tanda pada pohon-pohon yang dilaluinya, supaya dia tahu kalau pernah melewatinya.

Setelah berjalan-atau melompat- hampir lima jam, melewati puluhan jebakan, dan ratusan kali berkata "merepotkan", Akhirnya Shikamaru menemukan apa yang dia cari, Pintu keluar lapisan pertama labirin. Dan seperti yang ia duga, ini juga sangat amat merepotkan.

Dihadapan Shikamaru sekarang, terbentang dinding transparan berwarna itu sangat luas dan panjang, saking luasnya, dia sampai tidak bisa melihat ujungnya. Shikamaru tahu dinding ini adalah segel gaib. Dinding yang sama seperti yang dibuat oleh para ninja Oto saat Orochimaru menyerang Hokage ketiga di atap gedung.

Kalau seperti ini, satu-satunya cara melewatinya adalah dengan memaksa si pembuat segel mematahkan jurusnya. Dan dilihat dari ukurannya, Shikamaru merasa dia harus berjalan lima hari lagi sebelum bisa mencapai ujung dinding dan menemukan si pembuat segel.

_Tapi pasti ada jalan keluarnya... _Otak Shikamaru mulai berpikir. Dia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, mencari petunjuk. Kemudian dia menemukan jawabannya.

Ada beberapa lembar kertas segel tertempel di dinding itu. Masing-masing kertas berjarak satu meter. Setiap kertas terdapat lambang desa yang berbeda-beda.

_Kertas segel ini... pasti tidak hanya untuk pajangan. _Shikamaru lalu mencari kertas berlambang Konoha, yang ia temukan dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik kertas itu.

Sebuah lubang terbentuk ketika kertasnya ditarik. Makin lama makin lebar. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat ini. Lubang tadi, telah membentuk sebuah pintu keluar setinggi dia dengan lebar satu meter.

_Jadi begitu... kertas segel ini berfungsi sebagai pembuka jalan. Kalau begitu kemungkinan besar kertas lain juga sama. _Shikamaru menatap kertas segel berlambang Kirigakure disampingnya. _Apakah aku memilih segel yang benar? Atau malah akan membuatku tersesat? _Dia berpikir sejenak. _Tidak ada cara lain selain mencobanya..._

Dengan langkah pasti, Shikamaru melewati lubang itu. _Baiklah... sekarang lapisan kedua!!!_

Lubangnya langsung menutup setelah dilewati Shikamaru. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia sudah siap menghadapi hal-hal merepotkan lain yang telah menunggunya didepan sana.

Tapi ada yang aneh setelah Shikamaru masuk makin dalam di lapisan kedua ini. Seperti dia sudah pernah melewatinya. Pohon-pohonnya, jebakan-jebakannya...

Sama persis seperti lapisan pertama tadi. Atau mungkin...

"Sial... ternyata aku memang salah memilih segel!" Shikamaru mengumpat keras saat ia melihat tanda buatannya sendiri disebuah pohon.

"Aku senang bukan hanya aku yang terjebak!" Sebuah suara yang keras dan lantang mengagetkan Shikamaru. "Kupikir hanya aku orang bodoh yang berkali-kali salah memilih segel!"

Shikamaru menoleh. Seorang pria berambut panjang berdiri lima meter dibelakangnya. Pria itu membawa gulungan yang besar dipunggungnya. Kalau dilihat dari ikat kepalanya, dia Shinobi dari Kusagakure.

Shikamaru memandangnya dengan malas. _Orang bodoh katanya? Setidaknya aku tidak tertipu berkali-kali!_

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Namaku Wazamono Ryubi. Aku peserta dari Kusagakure!" Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau... Ryubi si seribu pedang?"

Ryubi tersenyum. Entah mengapa Shikamaru merasa dia punya niat jahat. "Aku terkesan namaku sampai dikenal di desamu!"

"Aku pernah menjalani misi yang berhubungan dengan kasusmu. Kau penjahat kelas S. Tidak kusangka Kusagakure mengutus orang sepertimu!"

"Apapun akan dilakukan orang untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Mereka mau membayarku asalkan aku menang."

"Merepotkan... kenapa semua orang rela melakukan apa saja demi uang dan kejayaan"

"Itu benar... Dan asal kau tahu saja, Aku harus memenangkan turnamen ini demi uang. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk itu" Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan. "Termasuk dengan membunuhmu!"

Ryubi mengambil gulungan dibelakangnya dan membukanya. Tangannya dengan cepat membentuk segel.

Poof!!

Ribuan pedang tiba-tiba muncul di udara. Shikamaru yang kaget langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

"Percuma saja..." Ryubi mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ada benang halus berwarna biru keluar dari ujung-ujung jarinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos!"

_Benang cakra... _Shikamaru mengamati dengan seksama. _Benang yang biasa digunakan oleh ahli kagutsu untuk mengendalikan boneka tempurnya. Tapi orang ini menggunakannya untuk mengendalikan ribuan pedang! Ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan!_

Sebuah pedang meluncur ke arah Shikamaru, yang menghindar tepat waktu. Dia melompat kesamping, dan langsung menunduk ketika sebilah pedang hampir mengenainya dari belakang. Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar dibuat repot. Serangan datang dari segala arah. Dia benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melakukan hal lain selain menghindar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya kemampuan lain selain melarikan diri ya?" Ryubi tertawa puas. Shikamaru memanfaatkan kelengahannya, dan balik menyerang.

"Kagemane no jutsu!"

Bayangan Shikamaru meluncur ke arah Ryubi. Anehnya, Ryubi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghindar. Dia malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mencapaiku! Jurus bayanganmu ada batasnya kan?"

Ryubi benar. Bayangan Shikamaru berhenti tepat satu senti didepan kakinya.

_Dia tahu! Dia tahu kelemahan jurusku! _Shikamaru menatap Ryubi tak percaya.

"Tidak usah heran... aku tahu bayanganmu hanya bisa memanjang sampai jarak tertentu. Aku juga tahu kalau jurus bayanganmu hanya bisa bertahan lima menit. Aku malah sudah tahu jauh sebelumnya kalau peserta dari Konoha adalah seorang pengendali bayangan!"

Shikamaru malah bertambah heran. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu semua tentang aku?_

"Kau kaget aku tahu semuanya?" Ryubi seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru. "Bukan hanya kau! Aku juga tahu semua hal tentang peserta lain. Siapa mereka... jurus-jurusnya... bahkan kelemahan mereka. Aku tahu semua!" Dia tersenyum bangga. "Sebelum ikut turnamen ini, aku sudah menyelidiki kalian semua! Dengan begitu... aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh kalian!"

"JURUS PENJARA SERIBU PEDANG!!!"

Ryubi menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan jarinya. Sekarang semua pedang mengepung Shikamaru dari segala arah. Meluncur kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sama sekali tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri...

Shikamaru tahu ini adalah akhirnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Dan tidak ada jalan untuk menghindar. Maka, ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala sebagai gerakan refleks untuk melindungi diri. Menunggu ribuan besi tajam itu menusuk tubuhnya...

"KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!"

Brush.....

Tiba-tiba pusaran angin datang dan memutuskan benang cakra yang menghubungkan Ryubi dengan pedangnya. Akibatnya, tubuh Ryubi terpental dan pedang-pedangnya langsung berjatuhan disekeliling Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka matanya, dan langsung terbelalak. Pedang-pedang tajam yang harusnya sudah menempel ditubuhnya berserakan ditanah. Ryubi yang semestinya tertawa penuh kemenangan, malah terbaring sambil meringis kesakitan.

Kaget Shikamaru masih belum hilang ketika dia harus dikejutkan lagi oleh kemunculan sesosok tubuh didepannya. Sosok yang familiar... Shikamaru malah merasa seperti De Javu. Karena ini juga pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi Temari datang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tepat ketika dia sudah hampir mati. Shikamaru bersyukur dia selamat, tapi...

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja sebelum dia sempat menahannya.

Temari mengangkat alisnya. "Apa itu caramu berterima kasih?"

Shikamaru salah tingkah. _Merepotkan... kenapa lagi-lagi dia yang menyelamatkanku! Kenapa harus dia?_. Shikamaru membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, tapi gerakan mendadak Temari menghentikannya.

Ryubi sudah berdiri lagi, dan langsung melempar kunai kearah mereka. Temari dengan sigap menangkis kunai itu dengan besi kipasnya.

"Siapa kau?" Ryubi berkata liar. "Kau dari desa mana? Dalam daftarku, tidak ada peserta yang menggunakan jurus angin!"

Temari tersenyum angkuh. "Sabaku No Temari, kunoichi Sunagakure!"

"Suna? Tidak... tidak..." Ryubi menggeleng tak percaya. "Peserta dari Suna adalah ahli kagutsu! Bukan pengendali angin seperti kau!"

"Sayang sekali... tapi akulah utusan Suna. Kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

Ryubi tertawa sinis mendengar ini. "Huh! Sombong sekali... Tidak kusangka aku bisa salah perhitungan seperti ini. Yah... itu wajar. Karena sejak awal aku memang tidak terlalu menganggap kalian sebagai ancaman!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari menatap Ryubi tajam.

"Bagiku, siapapun yang diutus Sunagakure sebagai peserta, bukanlah seorang lawan yang patut diwaspadai. Mereka pasti shinobi yang lemah. Sama seperti Kazekage mereka!"

Shikamaru merasa ini sudah keterlaluan. Dia melihat tubuh Temari bergetar saking marahnya. Ryubi harus berhenti bicara sebelum hal-hal mengerikan akan terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Kazekage yang tidak punya kekuatan. Tidak bisa melindungi desa. Cepat atau lambat, Suna pasti akan hancur bila mempertahankannya. Aku sendiri berpendapat, kau hanya buang waktu ikut turnamen ini. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau pulang dan mempersiapkan Kazekage yang baru?"

Cukup sudah. Shikamaru memandang Ryubi dan Temari bergantian. Ryubi masih tersenyum puas sementara Temari memandangnya marah. Shikamaru heran Ryubi tidak gemetar dibawah tatapan mengerikan Temari.

"Orang rendahan sepertimu..." Suara Temari bergetar saat mengatakan ini. "Tidak pantas bicara tentang Gaara!"

Temari membuka kipasnya. Bersiap untuk menyerang. Ryubi yang kaget berusaha untuk meraih pedang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!!"

Pusaran angin raksasa keluar dari kipas Temari saat dia mengibaskannya. Dengan cepat menyerang dan menerbangkan Ryubi ke udara. Pusaran angin itu melukai setiap senti tubuhnya.

Shikamaru menyaksikan semua itu dengan takjub. Sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Sesaat sebelum serangan Temari mengenainya, Ryubi sempat menempelkan benang cakranya pada pedang yang terdekat dengannya. Dan di sisa-sisa tenaganya, Ryubi meluncurkan pedang itu kearah Temari.

"AWAS!!" Shikamaru berusaha memperingatkannya.

Pedang itu terlalu cepat. Temari yang tersadar karena teriakan Shikamaru tadi terlambat menghindar.

CRASS....

Darah mengucur deras dari lengan Temari. Pedang itu berhasil melukainya.

"Temari!" Shikamaru berlari mendekatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Kata Temari. "Hanya luka gores!" Dia menambahkan ketika melihat wajah cemas Shikamaru.

"Tapi... kelihatannya cukup parah. Lagipula..." Shikamaru memungut pedang yang melukai Temari tadi. Lalu mengamatinya. Ada sisa-sisa cairan berwarna ungu di sisi-sisi pedangnya. "Sepertinya pedang ini sudah dilumuri racun. Ini akan sangat berbahaya meskipun cuma luka gores!"

Temari memegangi lengannya yang terluka. "Sial... aku lengah!"

Shikamaru menatapnya sebentar. Kemudian dia merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna jingga.

"Ini!" Dia menyodorkannya pada Temari, yang menatapnya heran. "Aku dibekali berbagai macam obat-obatan oleh Hokage-Sama. Yang ini adalah obat penawar hampir semua jenis racun. Tapi sifatnya sementara. Hanya bisa bertahan beberapa hari!"

Temari tersenyum lega. "Tidak masalah! Aku akan menyelesaikan semua rintangan ini sebelum penawarnya habis!"

"Bukan hanya itu! ! kau tidak boleh menggunakan cakra dalam jumlah besar setelah meminumnya. Karena penawar ini malah akan bercampur dengan racun dan akan menyebar seketika kedalam tubuhmu!"

Temari tidak menghiraukannya. Dia mengambil botol penawar itu dari Shikamaru dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Hei... hei..." Shikamaru mencoba memperingatkannya sekali lagi. "Kau mengerti apa yang barusan kukatakan kan? Kau harus.."

"Bukan masalah besar!" Potong Temari. Dia merasakan penawarnya sedang bereaksi. Rasa sakit dilengannya perlahan berkurang.

_Bukan masalah besar?_ Shikamaru menatapnya heran. _Benar-benar perempuan mengerikan!_. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Shikamaru. Ide yang mungkin akan membantu mereka melewati semua hal yang merepotkan ini.

"Hei... Kau tahu... aku baru saja berpikir tentang sebuah taktik yang akan membantu kita melewati semua ini!"

Shikamaru diam sesaat. Temari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

Sesuai dugaan Shikamaru, Temari kaget mendengar ini. "Kerjasama?"

"Kita akan bekerjasama melewati semua rintangan ini. Dari sini sampai ke gerbang Keadilan yang terakhir! Sisanya, kita akan jalan sendiri-sendiri lagi!"

Temari berpikir sejenak. Ide Shikamaru sangat tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Lagipula, saat ini kau sedang terluka! Tidak baik menelusuri hutan ini sendirian!" Shikamaru merasakan wajahnya panas yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca.

Hening sejenak. Suasana canggung tiba-tiba merasuki mereka. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan.

"Rekan?" Dia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Rekan!" Balas Temari, tersenyum menyambut tangan Shikamaru.

* * *

Waduh... waduh...

Oh iya, alasan kenapa Fic ini bergenre Romance akan terungkap di chapter depan! Tungguin yah! (Ngarep!)

P.S. OC disini dibuat dari gabungan nama tokoh dari berbagai komik, ada yang tahu darimana aja???


End file.
